


That Is What Ohana Is For:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Gonna Wait Anymore Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Honor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realizes that he isn’t alone, as long as he has his Ohana by his side, What happens when he comes home with Joe’s body?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on the 9x10 episode!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	That Is What Ohana Is For:

*Summary: Steve realizes that he isn’t alone, as long as he has his Ohana by his side, What happens when he comes home with Joe’s body?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on the 9x10 episode!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett felt drained, as he came home from the battle in Montana, The Hunky Man couldn’t believe that he lost the man, that was a like a father to him. He just hoped that he could find peace now, since they are home, safe & sound for now.

 

He grabbed what baggage that he brought with him, & headed for the **_Baggage Claim_** , & explained the situation about Joe’s body. They reassured him that everything will be taken care of, Joe’s body will be delivered to the funeral home, so it will be prepared for services.

 

He went outside to pay the traditional respects that a fallen seal had earned, He let the tears fall down his face, as he went back to the memories, that he had shared with Joe, Once it was over, He placed his fingers to his lips, & kissed them, & placed it on the casket.

 

“I am gonna miss you, Joe, Thank you for everything”, he said, as his voice cracked on the last of the words. He left, & was surprised to see his ohana there, The Five-O Commander slowly went over to them. Steve had never been so grateful to see anyone else in his life, after the hell he went through.

 

“Thank you for coming to get us”, He hugged them, & kissed Tani on the cheek. “That’s what ohana is for”, Adam Noshimuri, The Newest Officer, & Member of Five-O said, as they all stood around, “Joe was important to you, He was important to us”, Officer Tani Rey said, as the ex-lifeguard puts a comforting arm around him.

 

“We take care one of our own, Anything that you need, Don’t hesitate, Okay ?”, Officer Junior Reigns added, as the younger Former Seal was always ready to help at a moment’s notice. Steve thanked him, & they left the airport, As they were doing this, Lou said this to him.

 

“Renee & Will want you to stay with us, & so do I, No arguments”, Steve knew that he would never be alone, he smiles, & said, “Thanks, Lou”, The Bigger Man nodded, & they got to their vehicles. “We will get Omar, & get Greer too, That’s for damn sure”, The Former Seal nodded, & said, “I know”, as he puts his belongings in Lou’s SUV, & said, “Let’s go home”, & they all drove off into the sunset in a matter of minutes.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
